


Interlude

by sterlingstars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post episode 10, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is legit just all fluff because i have a need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: After they get back from the restaurant, after Viktor has decided and proclaimed to their closest friends that he intends to marry Yuuri, they go back to the hotel and have a little heart-to-heart about it. Some things are a little too good to be true, but Viktor lays himself a little bare and lets Yuuri know that is is far from a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this was written in a day and with a pile of inescapable feelings on my chest. Much like everyone else, this week's episode killed me several times over, and even after watching it literally 5 times I am still dead and very, very gay. Please enjoy this absolutely cavity-inducing fluff, because HOLY SHIT THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED
> 
> Edit: apparently a HUGE chunk of text in the beginning was missing, so uh, I fixed that

“You want to marry me?”

 

Yuuri’s voice is quiet, soft. He’s perched delicately on the edge of his bed, and Viktor looks up from his shoes he hasn’t quite finished untying. They’ve just gotten back to the hotel after dinner, shopping bags settled neatly on the floor and coats and gloves and scarves off. His face goes soft, eyes crinkling in the corners the way they’re prone to when he really smiles. He kicks his shoes off quickly, abandoning untying them and taking them off properly.

 

He’s in front of Yuuri in seconds, and his hands go to his face, cradling his cheeks gently. His eyes are positively sparkling- they have been since the scene in front of the church. His mouth is also curved into a delicate, pretty smile that has also been a permanent fixture since then.

 

“You wouldn’t have that ring if I didn’t,” he says gently. “Despite what you may think, I’m taking this completely seriously. I want to marry you, Yuuri.”

 

He feels himself flush, as seems to be his permanent state of being tonight, and his eyes grow wet. He’s already been on the edge of tears tonight, but here and now, alone with Viktor again for the first time since they exchanged rings, his emotions feel much bigger and more encompassing. He quickly goes to the edge of being overwhelmed. Viktor is nothing but patient, of course, and waits for a response, if one is coming. It’s like he can tell that Yuuri is fighting for words.

 

“T-this isn’t how I imagined this going,” Yuuri says sheepishly. “I… I didn’t see this happening at all, actually.”

 

Viktor moves, his movements slow and leisurely. He makes a little noise as he stands up from his sort of squatting position, and sits next to Yuuri on the bed, the mattress dipping and making him pitch a little to the side. They adjust, and Viktor rests his hands in his lap, sighing softly. Yuuri can’t help but stare at the ring on his right hand. Yuuri’s eyes stay on that hand as it moves and rests on Yuuri’s knee, warm, the pressure light and gentle. 

 

“Can I make a confession?” Viktor asks. 

 

“Y-yes,” Yuuri says gently.

 

“I never thought I would get married,” Viktor says. “It was just something that… seemed like it wasn’t for me. I didn’t want it, either, truthfully. That was for ordinary people, for people who didn’t have ambition. Or, so I thought, anyway.” He sighs softly, and Yuuri is completely still as he speaks. “Skating has always been my life. It’s what I’m good at, what I know. Nothing else mattered, and it never needed to. Skating, competing, that was where I wanted to be, what I wanted to do. I never considered anything else for myself. Skating was my life, my love, my best friend, even. I… it’s not that I didn’t need anyone else. I just… I never wanted anyone else. I did perfectly fine on my own. But I… things are different, now.”

 

He pauses, and looks at Yuuri. His eyes are big, and there’s something about his face. It’s set, determined, yet still achingly soft. He squeezes Yuuri’s knee lightly, and swallows.

 

“When you met me the day after the Grand Prix Final last year, I was… I was already thinking of how to move forward. I was at a loss. I’m not the man I used to be, the skater I used to be. Everyone knows that I was losing my touch.”

 

Yuuri would disagree, but he doesn’t think this is the time to say. He continues to listen.

 

“As silly and strange as it seems, you drunkenly asking me to be your coach was a real turning point for me.” Yuuri flushes again at the mention of the spectacle he’d apparently made of himself at the banquet last year. “I… I spent the next year thinking about that, Yuuri. About you, about what you meant for me. It felt a little bit like fate. I don’t normally believe in that kind of thing, but it did really feel like the universe was pushing me towards you. And then I saw that video of you, and I… it woke up something in me, Yuuri. It reminded me a little of myself- the determination you carried, the way you skated like the music was pulling you, but also, I saw something greater than myself in you. I knew you were the one to beat. You were the one who was going to outdo me by a mile, Yuuri.”

 

“I…” He’s not sure what to say to this. He thinks about the silver he took in China, the fact that he’s only here in Barcelona now because he barely managed to scrape in with the right amount of points. He thinks of the flubbed jumps and sloppier performance he gave during his free skate in Russia, and he wonders. He wonders, thoroughly and constantly, what exactly Viktor sees in him to say such things so casually. Like he believes them. 

 

“I can see those gears turning in your head, Yuuri,” Viktor says gently. “Just know that I wouldn’t lie to you. I never could. You’ve proved several times over to the world that you are a fierce competitor.”

 

They look at each other again, and Viktor smiles sweetly. He brings his hand up from Yuuri’s knee and to his cheek, and Yuuri sighs as he leans into the touch. Viktor’s hand is warm, palm perfectly cupping the curve of Yuuri’s cheek, his slender fingers gently resting at his hairline. His ring is warm from his body heat, but Yuuri feels the shape of it against his skin like a brand.

 

Viktor wants to marry him.

 

“What changed your mind?” He asks softly, after a moment. “About getting married.”

 

Viktor smiles widely. “The simple answer is you.” He laughs slightly, a small breath of a noise. “The not as simple answer is that we've spent together has taught me a lot about myself, in ways that I didn't really anticipate." He shrugs a little, but his hand remains on Yuuri's face, still gentle. His eye are bright, despite the serious tone of his voice. "Being around you, being with you, has taught me that I'm allowed to focus on other things. And, well... I'm better with you, Yuuri."

"Viktor-"

"I mean, it," he says. "You make me a better version of myself. I feel more... mature with you. More aware of myself, more aware of other people. You've given me so much. I've barely been with you for a year, and you've given me more than anyone else ever has. Maybe more than anyone else ever could. I was so selfish before, Yuuri- I didn't think of anyone else and didn't think I needed to. But you." His face softens even more, and his hand squeezes Yuuri's cheek slightly. "You make me push myself, you make me think, you just... you gave me life and love when I never had it before."

And, well, that does it. Before he even realized it was going to happen, soft, hot tears are sliding down Yuuri's cheeks. Viktor's eyes widen, and he leans in, twisting a little so he can put his other hand on Yuuri's face and cradle it again, wiping tears with his thumb.

"Oh, don't cry, darling," he says sweetly. "Please don't cry, Yuuri, I can't stand to see it. Did you know that? I hate it when you cry."

"I- I can't help it," he wheezes out, his throat tight. "You just... you say these things, and you..."

Viktor's smile is actually a little wobbly. "Well, at least they're happy tears. I couldn't forgive myself if I made you cry because you were upset again."

The moment in the car park in China had been... something. Yuuri knew such things were bound to happen, because they're only human, and Viktor is obviously not a real people person. But he appreciates the sentiment, appreciates and loves that Viktor wants to do everything he can not to purposely upset Yuuri.

"I just. This is really happening, isn't it?"

"It is, Viktor says. "I... I'm having a little trouble believing it myself. But I want this. With you. What we have is... I didn't think I would ever have it, before. I didn't even really want it. But remember what you said to me in the airport? How you wanted me to take care of you? I want to do that for you, Yuuri. Even after you retire. I want to take care of you for as long as you'll have me. I want us to take care of each other."

"T-this is a much better proposal than mine," Yuuri chokes out through a watery smile, and Viktor laughs. 

"Ah, but I've had time to prepare this speech," he says. "A little time, anyway. I do want this. More than I've ever wanted anything." He pauses, and wipes a stray tear from Yuuri's cheek. "We don't have to rush, if you don't want to. We don't have to get married right away. But I do want to. People will say I'm rushing it, but I don't like to move slow. I've never been that kind of man."

"You're exactly the kind of man who would want to marry me after eight months," Yuuri says with a laugh. 

"You've gotten so good at reading me."

Yuuri smiles, and puts a hand over Viktor's. His eyes go to Yuuri's ring and linger there. Gingerly, he removes one hand from Yuuri's face, and brings Yuuri's hand to his mouth. He presses a warm, lingering kiss to the ring on his finger, and Yuuri's heart stutters almost painfully in his chest. 

"And in case you didn't know, or just wanted to hear me say it," Viktor says against the skin of his hand, against his ring, "I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. I don't think I've ever loved anybody before, but I love you. Deeply, truly- this sounds like a very cheesy romance novel, but I mean what i say. And I say, Yuuri, that I love you, and whenever you are ready for this, for me, I want you to make me the happiest, luckiest man in all the world and marry me."

Yuuri's crying again,but he's smiling, his cheeks already aching from the force of it. His heart is hammering in his chest in a way it never has before, but Viktor's gaze is steady and warm, serious and determined. 

"I want to have a pretty wedding with you, and shove cake in your mouth, and I want to twirl you around in front of all of our friends and family. I want to get a little apartment in Hasetsu, I want to spend every single day of my life with you. I don't want to waste another moment without you, Yuuri- I spent twenty-seven years looking for my purpose, and I thought I found it, but this... this is it. You are it. You're going to go to the Grand Prix tomorrow, you're going to skate better than you ever have in your life, and you are going to bring home a gold medal. We'll hang it in our sitting room, I'll look at it every day and it will be a reminder of that day that I told you I want nothing more than to just spend the rest of my life with you."

"God, Viktor..." He trails off, breath hitching on a tiny sob, the words caught around a ball of emotion in his throat. "I..." He surges forward, pushing Viktor onto his back, and in a deft movement, straddles him, hovering over him. His hands go to his face, and he looks him in his brilliant bright blue eyes, even as tears stain his cheeks and his hands shake. 

He sighs, and Viktor's hands come up, rest on his waist gently. They stay this way for a moment, both of them breathing raggedly.

"I'm going to win tomorrow," he says, surprised by how steady his voice is. For me, for you. For us. I'm going to win, and then... well, then we can talk about the wedding." He smiles, a wobbly thing, and laughs shakily, breathlessly. "I think I loved you before I knew I did," he says. "Almost my whole life, I've watched you, Viktor. You... you take my breath away. You make me feel so wonderful, so good, and you just... you changed me. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Makkachin and have Yurio and our friends stay with us on the weekends, and I want to wake up with you every morning and see you."

"I'll never leave you," Viktor says, his voice low and serious. It hits Yuuri right in the chest, making him feel a little like it's going to cave in. "You hear me, Yuuri? I'm going to stay with you forever. Even when you retire, even when we're both broken down old athletes"

Yuuri's smile is wet. "We'll retire somewhere by the ocean, with Makkachin. We'll have a garden, maybe. I'll rub your back and we'll make scrapbooks like a pair of sappy old men."

"I've never wanted anything more."

Yuuri smiles, and then they're kissing. It's not heated, but it's passionate, deep. Their lips part and tongues sweep across each other, slow and smooth and warm. Yuuri shivers, lets himself be pulled down on top of Viktor, the feeling of his body underneath him solid and welcome. Still a touch unfamiliar, but he'll get used to it, wants to, desperately. He buries his face in Viktor's neck and smells the familiar scent of his cologne, the more foreign scent of the crisp Barcelona winter air. It's sharp and bright, just like Viktor. 

Yuuri kisses his neck where his face is buried, and Viktor buries his fingers in Yuuri's hair, tugging gently through the strands. He's due for a haircut soon, he thinks, but for now, he likes the way this feels and the way his hair lays when he slicks it back for his performances. He'll have plenty of time to cut it once this is all over.

He brings his face back up, nudges Viktor's lips with his own, and they're kissing again. It's slow and sweet and says a little more than their sappy little speeches, even. He tastes like beer and the rice he had, a warm combination that's savory and solid on Yuuri's tongue. His hands are beacons of heat on Yuuri's back as they move across it, slow and languid, as he takes his time. When they break apart this time they're a little more breathless, and there's a delicate but truly beautiful flush on Viktor's face, across his nose and cheekbones. It's an alluring shade of pink, soft and pretty. Yuuri smiles brightly.

They get off the bed and head for the bathroom, needing a shower before they settle in for the night. Yuuri doesn't even question as they undress and step into the shower together. The water feels like heaven on his skin, especially after spending so much time out in the cold. Viktor is at his back, pressed against him, casual and intimate.

"I could really get used to this," he says sweetly into Yuuri's ear as he reaches around him for the shampoo. 

Yuuri hums, and Viktor busies himself with the shampoo bottle for a moment. He startles as Viktor's hands land in his hair, but he starts to melt as soon as Viktor begins to massage and lather it, slender fingers nimble and gentle in his hair. Yuuri tilts his head back, melting into Viktor, who chuckles a little as he works his hands. It's always nice to have someone else wash your hair, and Yuuri could definitely get used to this. Viktor is gentle as he works, and when he finishes, he turns Yuuri around and helps him rinse it. His hands in his hair feel like heaven, and when he opens his eyes after Viktor finishes, he's smiling, a small, content thing.

"You look your loveliest when you're relaxed, Yuuri," he says. "Let me wash your back, love, turn for me sweetheart."

The endearments make his heart stutter painfully, but he complies gladly, turning back around. Viktor lathers one of the hotel washcloths and busies himself with washing Yuuri's back, his pressure firm but still gentle, and it feels so good. he moans softly and slumps forward a little, causing Viktor to laugh. He rubs his hands over Yuuri's back, sweet and gentle. Yuuri finishes washing himself, and rinses. They switch places, and Yuuri kisses Viktor sweetly before he returns the favor, washing his hair and back for him with gentle, loving hands. He has to get on his tip-toes a little to wash Viktor's hair, since he's the taller of the toe, but he adjusts and makes it a little easier, leaning forward so Yuuri has better access. 

He used his own shampoo instead of the hotel's for the both of them, and it's some expensive-looking salon stuff, in a very simple bottle. It smells like heaven, though, all light, flowery smells, and it faintly reminds Yuuri of the smells of the cherry blossoms back in Hasetsu, when the seas hits in the height of spring. He feels a slight pang of homesickness at that, but he knows they'll be home again soon enough and tucks it away. 

Besides, it's helpful to have Viktor here with him. Viktor feels like home, himself And why shouldn't he? He's spent all of these months in Hasetsu, in the onsen and inn with Yuuri, and he feels just as much like home as Mari or Minako do, here with him in Barcelona and so far away from Japan. 

"I... I can't imagine not having you around," Yuuri says quietly as they dry off and slide into their pajamas. "We've spent so much time together that I just. I can't see you not being here, or home in Hasetsu with me. i can't picture it."

"If it helps, neither can I," Viktor says, padding into the bedroom. "I... I mentioned before, that I never thought I would leave St. Petersburg, but... well. I was proven wrong about a lot of things, over the last eight months. I love Hasetsu, you know. It's a lovely place- and not just because you're there," he says with a wink.

Yuuri laughs, and they walk over to the beds. Viktor pushes them together with minimal effort, and Yuuri bursts into a smile.

"We could've fit into one of the beds together," he says with a laugh. "You're giving this poor staff too much work."

"Nonsense," he says with a wave of his hand. "Besides, you know what a wild sleeper I am- I need all the room I can get." He climbs into the bed, pulling back the covers for Yuuri, who dives in gratefully with a sweet, deep sigh. "We'll definitely have to get a nice, big bed," he says, a finger on his chin. "A king. Nice and big and roomy for the both of us, and so Makkachin can sleep with us too. He likes to share the bed."

Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor's waist and nuzzles into him. Viktor hums, a deep, sweet noise, and wraps his arms around Yuuri, pulling him closer. He presses a kiss to the top of his head, gentle and tender. His scalp tingles a little from the sensation, or maybe just because it's Viktor and he's so in love that he can't quite wrap his head around it.

Viktor is warm and solid, and he feels like home. They turn the lights off and snuggle fully under the covers, Yuuri wrapping his legs around Viktor and burying his face in his neck. They've actually been sharing a bed for a while, now, and this is a part of the routine that Yuuri is used to. Viktor likes it when he cuddles up to him, anyway. 

"You don't have to win the gold tomorrow, you know," Viktor says suddenly into the darkness, his voice a whisper. "Of course I want you to win, more than anything, but even if you place second, you know that doesn't change anything, right?"

"I know," Yuuri says softly. "I still want to win, though. And I'm going to. I've worked too hard for this, and I... I need to. Even just for me."

"I understand that. I just... I didn't want you to think I would take back what I said. Unfortunately for you, I've made a promise to you that I very much intend to keep."

"Oh, you'll remember this one?" Yuuri asks playfully.

Viktor sputters, and Yuuri laughs, smiling into Viktor's neck.

"Of course I won't forget! Besides, even if I were going to, I have this beautiful ring to remind me every day. That's as good a reminder as any, wouldn't you say, darling?"

"Well, I would hope so."

Viktor laughs this time, soft. He kisses Yuuri's forehead.

"Go to sleep, darling, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

He nods, and burrows into Viktor's side again.

"I love you, Viktor," he says softly into his neck.

"I love you, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, lay it on me below and let me know what you think! You are also free to join me on twitter where you'll find me @princevren, it's all viktuuri from here


End file.
